un amor mas alla de las estrellas
by PotionSegrego2
Summary: Esta historia es un pequeño one shot de amor quizas piensen como se me ocurrio esto?es mi vida, pero uso estos personajes aunque no menciono sus nombres en el one shot.leanlo si les interesa saber como es tener un amor que lastima o un amor mas alla de las estrellas


Bueno este es un one shot que e querido escribir desde hace tiempo espero que les guste

comenten y diganme su opinion de la historia

* * *

3 años atras...

No me esperaba esto, desde que te conosco nunca me gustastes fuistes solo un conocido,el chico al que molestaba as terminado llamando mi atencion

Inesperado no?

Pensar que todo empezo por un algo cuando nos abrazamos,senti un cosquilleo

sera que me esta empezando a gustar?pense

pero no era posible no nos hablabamos mucho como pudo hacer saltar mi corazon con abrazo?

Ahora lo se

me e enamorado de ti,desde el abrazo mis ojos siguen tu camino cuando pasas alfrente mio

solo pienso en ti y en nada mas.

como lo as hecho?quiero saber como as hecho que este corazon tan puro,a esta chica que nunca a tenido novio ni su primer beso emocionarse?

cuando me hablas me pierdo en tu mirada,adoro tus ojos cuando me ves siento que solo estamos los dos en este universo y somos dos estrellas en el cielo haciendonos compañia mutuamente.

* * *

2 meses despues...

Imposible!

no puedo creerlo! me declare ante ti hace un mes despues de que nos hemos vuelto mejores amigos pero nunca me distes una respuesta

asi que asumi que no sentias lo mismo por mi, pero al parecer sientes lo mismo que yo

ahora se que nuestros corazones sienten lo mismo

estas enamorado de mi al igual que yo de ti

y me as pedido que sea tu novia

eres mi primer novio al igual que yo la tuya

me enamoro de ti cada vez que me dices que me quieres y me abrazas

soy tan feliz, no quiero perder esto nunca.

un año despues...

Soy una estupida

cometi un error muy grande, mi amigo me empezo a coquetear y me deje llevar

revisastes mi celular y vistes las conversaciones y me dejastes

e llorado tanto por ti...

te extraño...

cometi un error...

solo puedo pensar en nuestro primer beso en casa de mi amiga.

recuerdo que me preguntastes si podias y lo hicistes, me distes mi primer beso amor mio

me distes el mejor recuerdo de amor

pero ya no te tengo conmigo...

por ser tan estupida te e perdido...

* * *

3 meses despues...

me as perdonado

y me as dicho que me amas

que soy lo mas importante en tu vida,haces que mi corazon se acelere solamente con escuchar tu voz

te amo

te amo con cada latido de mi corazon y con cada respiro que doy

eres mi vida, mis estrellas

eres mi todo

no me dejes amor, no quiero perderte mas

4 meses luego...

Hemos terminado nuevamente

pero yo no e hecho nada

te e amado como nunca, hemos estado inseparables, pero que a pasado que hemos quedado alejados?

Me as hecho tu mujer

solo tuya

me quitastes mi virginidad que guarde para alguien que robara mi corazon

y ese fuistes tu

mi caballero, mi estrella especial

pero que a pasado? porque nos distanciamos?

porque peleamos?

porque amor?,si nos amamos y en los ojos de los demas se nota

somos como dos estrellas en el cielo en su mas grande esplendor

pero hemos terminado siendo dos estrellas sin luz

sin una razon de ello

* * *

hoy ...

Te amo

porque nos paso esto?

nos amabamos, bueno yo lo sigo haciendo

tu me estas olvidando

despues de 10 meses separados

as conseguido una novia

en estos nueve meses tu as empezado a brillar poco a poco

mientras yo pierdo mi luz

as venido a mi casa

y nos besamos

me dijistes que me amabas todavia y yo tambien a ti

porque no volvistes a mi amor?

si me amas porque me dejas

porque me quieres olvidar?

sera porque e creado una coraza en mi corazon en este tiempo?sera porque sin ti me e vuelto seca?que es amor? pero no respondes estas muy lejos de mi ya

lloro por ti todo el tiempo por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos

por nuestro amor

por como te e extrañado

pero ya se que no soy nada para ti

al final de todo se que nuestro amor

quedo** mas halla de las estrellas**

* * *

un amor tragico

aveces no todas las historias de amor son de finales felices


End file.
